


Wrecking Ball

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky is caught cheating on you with Natasha. You’re friendship grows with Steve as he comforts you. What happens when Cap comes home from a mission and sees you wearing only his shirt?





	Wrecking Ball

“What the fuck do you want from me, Y/N, huh?” Bucky yelled as he smacked his hand against the lamp by the table next to the couch. “I fucking tried, okay? I can’t do this anymore- not with you in the picture like this.”

I couldn’t help the river of tears as they slid down my cheeks.

“Enough is enough. You need to leave. I don’t care if you get killed or not on the next mission. Leave your key by the door and don’t come back.”

“Fuck you,” he growled.

He pulled the ring of keys from his back pocket and unrung the house key from it before dropping it to the floor and storming out the apartment we shared. Well, we did share.

I felt myself shaking as the door slammed, echoing in the silence of the living room. I wanted to sit on the floor and moan in agony. But I couldn’t. I had to be strong and will myself to forget this man. The man who I had once loved so deeply.

But that was long gone; those feelings had evaporated once I had walked in on Bucky with Natasha hours ago. I knew for a long time that he had feelings for her, hell, everyone knew they shared feelings for each other.

I thought I could trust him. I thought she had been my friend. How could she do this to me? Why would she have done something like this? Was she merely playing with my feelings? DId I ever do her wrong? I thought she had been my friend.

Oh, how wrong I was.

I grabbed my cell phone from the floor where I had thrown it during the argument and quickly deleted Bucky’s number from it. I felt empty. I feel hungry. I felt sorrow. Why am I feeling like this? He betrayed me. I should feel nothing!

“Steve?” I asked as I called his number and he picked up the phone.

“Y/N? What the hell happened? Nat’s-”

“Everyone was right. I never should have pursued him. He’s been messing around with her for weeks. I kicked him out.”

“Y/N- I’m sorry.” His soothing voice calmed me down, how that was possible, I wouldn’t know.

“Want me to come over there? I can bring pizza and ice cream.”

“Yeah,” I coughed out, willing myself to breathe through my nose and out of my mouth to calm my beating heart.

“Give me thirty minutes. Go wash up, put on a movie. I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you,” I said weakly before hanging up my phone, wiping away the tear tracks from my cheeks.

******

As promised, Steve came strolling through my front door, three pizza boxes perched precariously on his forearm, a gallon of ice cream in the other. He walked over and hugged me from my position on the couch.

“Wanna tell me what happened? Nat won’t speak to anyone,” he asked, rubbing a comforting hand along my back.

“I told Bucky I was going to visit a friend across town. He seemed okay with it. Then…I came home and found him in bed with Romanoff. I knew something was up with those two, even before I asked him out. I never knew he’d do something like this to me, though, Steve, I-”

“Shh.” He soothed a hand down my back, offering a piece of pizza to me. “Eat. You’ll feel better; I should have picked up some chocolate, too. Damn.”

I giggled softly at his small pout. “What would I do without you, Cap?”  
“Crash and burn.” He chuckled, pulling me in for another hug before setting a box of pizza on my lap.

“Promise me you’ll stay with me?” I asked through a mouthful of sauce and cheese.

“Need a roomie, huh?” He wagged his brows, causing me to nearly choke on my food.

“Steve!”

His head fell back in a cackle of laughter. “I’m sorry, but seriously. Do you want a roommate?”

“If you want to. But Buck needs to get his shit out of here before anyone else moves in.”

“Deal.”

********

I left the team. Or rather, Tony and Steve thought it would be best if I took a much needed break from missions. I was at home, talking on Skype with Steve one night, bored out of my mind.

“He’s devastated that you’re not here with us,” he reported, pained expression on his face, “You were his best partner.”

“Well, he has Nat now. I thought that’s what he wanted.”

I watched as he shrugged.

“I think he regrets it; the whole ordeal. He wishes it never ended the way it had. Anyway, kiddo, I’ll talk to you tomorrow night. We’re coming home Thursday, I think.”

“Hurry back,” I smiled before disconnecting the call.

I truly missed Bucky. Of course I did. I missed hearing the 40’s music he used to play while we cleaned the apartment. I missed the smells of breakfast wafting through the cracks and crevices in the house as we baked goodies every Saturday. I missed his hugs. I missed his sea blue eyes. I missed his di—

I snapped the image away from my head, slamming the laptop closed and heading to the shower.

******

Steve POV

“You two are getting closer, it seems.”

Bucky’s voice was heard behind me as I pulled off the vest from my chest. We were finally on our way back home. And I couldn’t help but to look forward to seeing Y/N again. I’ve missed her being on the mission with us all. But I don’t blame her for staying behind. Not that myself or Tony gave her a choice in the matter.

We couldn’t risk the drama between the three of them. We all needed to remain focused. And we couldn’t do that if we were all looking over our shoulders to make sure Y/N hadn’t killed Natasha or Bucky, or both.

She was a dangerous one when she was angry. Anyone who was on the opposite end of her anger usually ended up severely wounded. Nobody understood how Bucky came out of that apartment unscathed. He refused to talk about it, no matter how much somebody pushed him.

It was Bucky’s fault after all. He never should have agreed to go out with Y/N if he still had feelings for Natasha.

As for Natasha, nobody ever expected her to betray Y/N’s trust like that. It was a shock to everyone when she came out of the elevator, hair disheveled, lipstick smudged. She explained to myself and Wanda what had happened, and naturally, the information spread throughout the compound.

Bucky came strolling through only hours after Natasha, red in the face, fists balled up in anger, blood dripping down his temple. We all assumed Y/N had hit him, but no, that wasn’t the case. He had run into a door trying to get Natasha safely out of the building as Y/N had manically chased after them.

Then the argument started. Bucky hadn’t loved her since the beginning; it had always been about Natasha. Natasha was his one true love. He had always craved her. He thought he’d be a gentleman, however, and fulfill Y/N’s desire of dating him.

They went strong for a few months until the incident happened. Until Bucky was caught with Natasha’s cunt under his mouth. Y/N was broken.

I actually cut all ties with Bucky after that too. I never understood why he had done that. He’d never been like that.

“Go away.” I stated as I pulled my shirt back on before turning around. “Don’t start with your bullshit.”

“What business do you have moving in with her?” he demanded.

I knew the crew was watching us carefully.

“I’m mending the heart you broke. Now get out of my face.”

I pushed past him before settling down in one of the seats, throwing Natasha a dangerous glare.

I couldn’t wait to get home to her. I needed to be as far from Bucky as I possibly could.

Finally, after hours of tense air, we landed and I was the first out of the quinjet. I walked down to her apartment and nearly collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Steve?” Her voice resonated from the bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s me, kid-” I cut off as she came into view wearing one of my shirts. “Hey, that’s mine.”

She smiled shyly before looking down at the floor. “I missed you. And this smells like you.”

“C’mere, kid.”

She walked over to me on the couch and cuddled up next to me before resting her head on my shoulder.

“I think he’s starting to get jealous of us, kid.”  
She chuckled. “We’re only friends, Steve. What’s there to be jealous over?”  
“He assumes we’re a couple.” I voiced out as I started rubbing a thumb along her shoulder.

“Aren’t we?” She smikred. “Let him think whatever the fuck he wants, Steve. He has no business worrying about me.”

“That’s what I told him.” I chuckled, bringing her onto my lap. “I’ve missed you a lot on this mission, Y/N.” Her eyes grew wide with an emotion as I shifted my legs under her. “It wasn’t the same without you.”

“Did you want me to jeopardize the team with my anger?” She asked quietly.

I shook my head. “No, of course not.” I shifted again and I could have sworn I seen her nibble her lip. “Are you okay?”

She nodded before leaning in and swiping her lips against my own. Of course, I was completely taken by surprise by the action.

“I-I’m sorry-” She started apologizing and moving off my lap before I gripped her hips tightly.

“Don’t stop,” I whisper before leaning into her and connecting our lips once more, allowing my hips to thrust up against her clothed cunt.

I knew this was a bad idea, I knew I was possibly taking advantage of her. But she seemed to want this as well. She tasted of cherry and lemon, and I moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Steve,” she breathed against my lips as we parted for air. “Please?”

“Please, what, Y/N?” I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

“Take me,” she whispered before moving her hips against my groin, causing a low moan to unexpectedly fall from my lips. “Steve, please.”

I started trailing a line of tender kisses down her chin and onto her throat, earning moans of approval as she tossed her head back to give me better access to the exposed skin.

“Why are you wearing my shirt, missy?” I cooed as I pulled the hem of it up slightly to feel the soft skin underneath.

“I missed you, Stevie,” she answered as my hands slid down to cup her asscheeks, squeezing them before slapping hthem.

“C’mon,” I mumbled against the skin of her collarbone before picking her up and placing her back against the couch, nuzzling up between her legs. I gently pulled my shirt from her body, kissing at the skin as it revealed itself to me. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Stevie,” she moaned slightly as I continued kissing and caressing her ribs, her stomach.

A hand of my own gripped on her bra, ripping it away from the breast. I flicked and plucked at her nipple before meeting her hungry stare. I waited for her to tell me to stop, for her to tell me this was going too far. But she only bucked her hips up again, prompting me to unzip her pants and pull them down from her waist and tuck a finger under the lining of her panties before tugging it away to reveal a puddle of wetness in the centre

“You’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you, baby girl?” I mumbled, gazing at her. She gazed up at me with heavy lidded eyelids and nodded.

“I’ve missed you so much, Stevie.” Her statement ended in a loud groan as I slid a finger against her folds, circling her entrance with a middle finger before plunging it inside of her, earning a boisterous moan of pleasure falling from her lips as I started pumping my finger inside of her, curling it inside of her.

I felt my cock throbbing against the restraints of my pants and quickly unzipped them with my free hand, letting out a groan of relief as it sprung free.

“Steve,” she groaned, arching her back from the couch slightly before wrapping her legs around my waist.

I chuckled at her impatience. “You look fucking stunning, sweetheart.”

“Fu-Fuck-”

I grabbed my dick in my hands before pumping it and lining it up with her entrance. “Relax, baby girl.” That’s all the warning I gave her before I took my fingers out of her, quickly replacing them with my cock. “Fuck me,” I moaned at the tightness of her. “Oh, god.” I grunted grunted before I pulled out of her until only the head was inside of her and I plunged hard into her, causing her body to shake with want and need.

“Steve,” she moaned as I leaned down and rested my forehead against her own, still pumping hard inside of her. “Fuck.”

“That’s it, baby girl, call my name. Let them know who’s fucking you hard. Let me help you forget him.” I grunted as I felt her clench around my cock. “C’mon, baby, release yourself. Cum on my cock.”

I felt her shudder underneath me again before she threw her head back, letting out a loud moan. “That’s right, baby, come on me.” I kept up with the harsh pace, resting my hands on her waist, gripping them gently. I wanted her to be pleasured; I wanted her to feel wanted and cared for.

“Moan for me, baby, c’mon, let me hear my name slip from your lips.” I continued thrusting deep inside of her, causing her moans to echo against the walls of her apartment.

She looked up at me and I nearly came undone at the lust in her eyes. Her pupils were blown to unimaginable proportions. Her mouth was slacking open slightly as light moans fell from her lips with my rough ministrations.

“I’m gonna come undone if you keep looking at me like that, Y/N.” I had to slow down my pace before I released myself inside of her.

“Come on me,” she mumbled, leaning up to nibble on my left ear.

“You’d like that, huh?” I grinned as I nearly pulled out of her before snapping my hips into her again.

She nodded before her head fell back against the couch’s armrest as my pace picked up once again.

“What’s my name, doll?” I whispered as I leaned up and rested my hand along her throat, careful not to put any pressure should I turn her off.

“Steve, Stevie, Steve.” She repeated it like a mantra, music to my ears.

Somewhere in the apartment, I heard her phone buzzing but I paid no mind to it.

“What’s my name?” I asked, thrusting inside of her hard with each word.

“Steve!” She screamed, her cunt clenching around my cock once again as I continued my ministrations. I could feel my cock throbbing for release.

I smirked proudly before releasing my light grip on her neck and pulling out of her, releasing my load onto her stomach, earning a soft moan of approval from her. I leaned down to brush my lips against her own before leaning down and picking up my shirt from the floor and cleaning the mess between us.


End file.
